ZANNA
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun, sang pemuda broken home berubah karena kehadiran sosok Yesung di hari-harinya./"Dilupakan, hal yang biasa bagiku. Tapi, kenapa ini terasa berbeda. Disini rasanya sangat sesak dan sakit." Tangan mungil itu bergetar, meremas bagian dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan./Pair:KyuSung/BxB/Shonen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read.


Cast : KyuSung and other cast.

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Drama and Romance, mungkin angst.

Warning : Yaoi, shounen ai bertebaran(?). Cerita disini mungkin gak sama dengan legenda aslinya karena saya juga punya ide ini karena menonton my favorite film "Supernatural".

Don't Like Don't Read..

Chapter 1

Suara tamparan dan makian terdengar memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja. Rumah besar dan mewah itu terlihat lebih dingin dengan aura tak menyenangkan. Kehangatan yang dulu kini hilang bak ditelan bumi. Keegoisan dua orang yang membuat seorang anak tak memiliki perasaan hangat dan kasih sayang orang tua.

Bibir itu digigit dengan sangat kuat, air mata bahkan sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangannya berusaha menutupi telinga yang bahkan percuma, makian dan tamparan itu sudah tertanam dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Suara gebrakan pintu dan barang-barang pecah adalah kali terakhir yang ia dengar, saat sebuah tangan mungil halus yang menyentuh bibirnya. Melepaskannya dari jeratan giginya sendiri. Bahkan tangan mungil itu kini menurunkan tangan dari kedua telinganya, menggenggam dengan erat dan lembut. Caramel itu berhenti mengalirkan cairan asin saat menangkap sebuah senyuman yang bahkan membuat hatinya mendapatkan ruang. Ruang yang kosong, yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Dan bibirnya seolah tertarik keatas saat mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu yang bagaikan magic, lagu sihir yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Anak yang berusia bahkan belum genap 10 tahun itu merasakan kembali kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang dirasakannya dulu.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin, ia menarik diri dari pergaulan. Dunianya hanya DIA. DIA yang menjadi teman, teman yang mengembalikan senyuman dan kehangatannya. Hanya pada DIA seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersikap seperti manusia. Beberapa tahun pun dilewati dengan adanya DIA. Kyuhyun tak perduli lagi dengan keadaan orang tuanya. Ia menutup hatinya untuk sekedar tahu keadaan orang tuanya sekarang. Beberapa tahun kemudian Kyuhyun mulai memasuki Senior High School. Ia semakin tak tersentuh. Dan disinilah awal Kyuhyun kehilangan sosok DIA.

Suasana cerah dengan langit biru menjadi awal ajaran baru di Sunghyun High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional itu kini tengah sibuk dan sangat ramai karena adanya penerimaan murid baru. Beberapa klub ekskul berjejer disisi kanan dan kiri berusaha menarik para murid baru untuk ikut klub mereka. Bisik-bisik terdengar saat seorang pemuda memasuki gerbang SHS. Sang pewaris. Cho Kyuhyun berjalan dengan aura pangeran yang menguar dalam tubuhnya. Semua mata menatap ke arah nya, decak kagum dan iri segera menyeruak dalam pikiran semua murid. Tapi mereka cukup sadar diri saat melihat sang Caramel bahkan tak membalas tatapan mereka. Sang pangeran yang tak tersentuh.

' _Kyun-ie'_

 _'Hmm'_

 _'Kau menakuti mereka, kalau kau seperti ini kau takkan dapat teman' bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut._

 _Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia tahu itu sindiran._ _'Aku tak perduli, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau, Yesung-ie'_

BRUKH

 _'Oops'_ Onyx sipit itu membulat kaget saat melihat jas sekolah Kyuhyun sudah berlumur minuman milkshake coklat.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun segera menarik kerah seorang murid yang baru saja menumpahkan sebuah minuman pada seragam sekolahnya. Keadaan sekolah seketika menjadi hening Ia hampir saja meledak marah kalau saja sebuah tangan mungil tak segera menggenggam tangan kirinya. Amarahnya hilang, walau rasa kesal masih dirasakannya. Ia hempaskan kasar murid di hadapannya. Dan melenggang begitu saja dengan langkah arogan. Meninggalkan semua murid yang tak sadar melepaskan nafas mereka begitu lega.

"Kau tak apa?" Namja dengan senyum gummy smile itu tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Gwaenchana," Donghae balas tersenyum, ia menerima uluran tangan didepannya.

"Sifatnya belum berubah ternyata."

Donghae melirik pada namja yang baru saja berbicara. "Sunbae mengenalnya?"

"Heechul hyung satu sekolah dengannya dulu," Hyukjae menyahuti.

"Yah, aku sering mengamatinya. Dari yang kudengar memang seperti itu sifat sang pewaris."

"Aku dengar Cho Kyuhyun waktu kecil pernah menjadi korban penculikan. Tapi apa kau tahu? Katanya saat ditemukan wajah Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali. Datar seolah disekelilingnya tak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan sang penculik malah tewas dengan menembak kepalanya sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar ratu gosip Hyukjae," Ejek Heechul dengan memutar matanya bosan.

"Aish itu yang kudengar," Gerutu namja dengan nama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja monkey. Jadi Lee Donghae kau mau bergabung dengan klub kami?"

"Hmm," Donghae terkekeh melihat Lee Hyukjae menariknya dengan semangat untuk menghampiri stand klubnya. Sementara Heechul mengekori dengan langkah santai.

"Oh iya kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk, salam kenal"

;;

Tangan mungil itu bergerak mengambang didepan seragam kotor Kyuhyun. Perlahan noda coklat itu menghilang dan kembali seperti baru. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum ceria melihat seragam Kyuhyun kembali bersih.

"Gomawo," Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengacak lembut surai legam panjang yang diikat asal itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum? Yah hanya pada Yesung ia seperti manusia. Caramel itu kini tak lagi tajam. Bahkan memancarkan kehangatan. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi chubby sosok didepannya.

"Kau menakutkan saat marah," lagi-lagi cherry itu mengerucut dengan imut.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung dengan gemas. Ia terkekeh melihat sosok didepannya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana tenang dan damai di perpustakaan khusus yang dibuat hanya untuknya.

"Kyun-ie," Tangan mungil itu memutari kancing-kancing seragam Kyuhyun.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, mendengar nada rajukan Yesung.

"Aku akan bosan menunggu disini, boleh aku menemanimu saja?" Yesung mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ani, apa kau mau mereka menganggap ku gila lagi saat berbicara denganmu?"

Yesung menjawab dengan gelengan sembari mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jadi?"

"Arraseo, aku akan diam disini dan bersikap baik."

"Good boy." Kyuhyun mengecup kembali bibir Yesung sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu perpustakaan.

;;;;

"Huft, Sekarang buku apa yang harus aku mulai jelajahi,"

Yesung berjalan mengitari rak-rak buku, ia tersenyum saat menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dibacanya. Onyx nya tertuju pada sofa merah panjang disudut ruangan. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai larut dalam bacaannya.

Suasana hening itu kembali hanya ada suara gesekan kertas yang dilakukan Yesung. Namun menit-menit hening itu berubah saat Yesung mendengar suara dari arah pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup. Ia melirik jam dinding diatasnya, apa Kyuhyun sudah selesai? Ia melirik kembali jamnya. Tapi ini baru beberapa menit. Ia diam belum bereaksi. Memastikan itu memang Kyuhyun.

"Eh kau tak salahkan?"

"Molla, tapi coba saja mungkin benarkan itu gudang?"

"Kau saja yang membukanya," Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk hingga pemuda gummy smile itu hampir saja mencium pintu.

"Aish, kenapa aku?" Gerutunya.

Dua namja itu kini malah berdebat didepan pintu perpustakaan yang mereka sangka gudang. Aigoo apa mereka tak menyadari ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat dipintu. Mana ada pintu gudang seindah itu. Ck!

"Baiklah, aku buka" Donghae menyerah, percuma menyuruh namja menyebalkan yang satu jam lalu menjadi temannya itu membuka pintu.

"Eh!" Donghae terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya sesaat setelah mendorong pintu besar didepannya.

"Bukannya ini perpustakaan? Tapi perpustakaan sekolah kan di gedung sebelah." Eunhyuk menyeruak masuk, matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan takjub.

"Uwaah, buku-buku disini sangat lengkap,"

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepan salah satu rak buku. Ia menghampiri temannya itu.

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa ini tak ada di peta sekolah?"

"Entah, uuwaahh Pinocchio," Donghae berseru senang, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku favoritnya di rak depannya.

Mereka terus menjelajahi rak-rak buku di ruangan itu. Seolah lupa tujuan mereka yang akan ke gudang untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan klub mereka. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari sofa merah di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Onyx sipit itu mengikuti dua manusia didepannya yang masih asyik mengeksplor perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Suara itu begitu dingin dan tajam. Mampu membekukan kedua namja yang baru saja akan melangkah ke satu-satunya sofa merah yang berada di pojokan. Dengan gerakan perlahan kedua namja itu menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri sosok sang pewaris. Meneguk ludah dengan kasar saat merasakan aura menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih keras dan tajam.

Kedua namja itu tak mampu menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun, Eunhyuk terlihat kakinya begitu gemetaran. Rasanya seperti jelly. Donghae bahkan serasa tak menapak di tanah.

"Keluar kalian!"

"Mi-mianhae," Donghae berusaha berbicara walau suaranya tak terdengar jelas karena takut.

"Keluar, atau kubunuh kalian!" Suara Kyuhyun makin dingin dan tajam.

Donghae tersadar dan segera menarik Eunhyuk untuk keluar segera. Ia tahu ucapan Cho Kyuhyun tak main-main karena ia merasakannya. Ancaman itu begitu nyata.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf," Ujar Donghae sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Amarah itu kembali menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya begitu memburu, akibat emosi yang dirasakannya.

Yesung melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia dekap tubuh itu. Menepuk punggung lebar itu dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana.. Gwaenchana." Yesung terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Bibir mungil itu kembali melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Senandung sihir yang membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Emosi yang dirasakannya seolah hilang saat mendengar suara lantunan Yesung. Ia benamkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada lekukan leher Yesung. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu begitu erat.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Yesung sebelum benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya.

;;

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menggenggam tangan besar itu untuk mengikutinya kearah sofa satu-satunya. Ia duduk dan membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Kyuhyun berbaring. Jemari mungilnya menyisir dengan lembut rambut caramel kepala namja di pangkuannya.

Yesung tersenyum saat iris Kyuhyun tertutup menikmati belaian tangannya. Dirasa namja tampan didepannya sudah tenang Yesung buka suara.

"Jadi Kyun-ie kenapa kau kembali begitu cepat? Padahal kan waktu istirahat masih beberapa jam lagi."

Hening sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak suka dengan suasana kelasnya, membosankan."

Yesung terkekeh geli, "hey, membosankan atau merindukanku?" Goda si namja manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia masih memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tangan Yesung di kepalanya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana tangan itu membelai rambutnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Ia genggam tangan mungil Yesung agar menghentikan usapannya. Walau dalam hati ia tak rela. Iris caramel tajam itu terbuka sebelum bangun dari berbaringnya.

Satu tarikan kedua bibir itu bertemu, menghantarkan getaran bagi keduanya.

"Tentu saja, merindukanmu."

To be continued,

Devany chagi ini request an mu. Mianhae kalau pendek. Mungkin ini Cuma sampe tiga chapter. Untuk ff yang lain yang sabar ya hahaha. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yeorobun...

Review?


End file.
